User talk:Zoe27
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluestar1776 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfall101 (Talk) 09:41, April 9, 2010 The Wiki~ The wiki is about people coming together because they like warriors cats the series. On this site people make up warrior cats and we make articles for them. Then we make Charart (Character Art) of the cat. And when it's all done with everybody having a few cats in the waiki you have the clans. Plus a made up DarkClan and there is BloodClan too. The tribe of rushing water & the ancients. Also kittypets, loners, and rouges. If you have any other questions feel free to ask me or anybody else on the wiki! Welccome to the Wiki! Moonpelt ۞ 15:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) You'd hhave to ask Bluestar1776 or Maplefern about that. Moonpelt ۞ 13:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Approving and CBA If you didn't see my message on CAP, you can't approve or CBA images. You aren't a senior warrior. You have to be a senior warrior to archive and approve. Okay? Please reply. Quailflight 09:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ghostcat Hi, Zoe, it is creepy, but you shouldn't just send the ghostcat to everyone. Open a blog on it, or leave it on your userpage, as you have. Clarris 20:21, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ghostcat Hey! This is Crystal. You must be SERIOUSLY BORED to send the ghostcat to everyone. It's creepy, you're right, but here's a suggestion: do random cats on pixlr. it helps me get my mind off things... Butterfly }{ Song! 00:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Leaving I respect your descion Zoe, but I'll miss you. I really like you, and the way you tried with your CAP cats. I'll miss you Zoe. I'm going to be sad to see you leave, just remember that. I care. Γǻώήςτόŗm 13:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank-you Zoe. I'll see. Γǻώήςτόŗm 14:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye It's sad that you're leaving, but its your decision. But Clarrissa couldn't have adopted Chocolate because other people asked for it first.[[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 15:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Liar I'm sad to see you leave, but when I said liar, I didn't mean it. MidnighttailI will serve SkyClan with every breath I can take 21:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) adoption hi could i adopt goldenpath? AsHcLaW 01:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) <3! Welcome back, sense i see that you've left before. I'm glad I changed you're mind! :) Anyways, you definitly need more Rps! Make a kit in RiverClan or DarkClan, and apprentice in SkyClan please! xD Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers! 21:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC)'' Guess what, I'm blocked on WW! I'm kinda happy about it, and she said I "impersanated anouther user"? Who in StarClans' name did I impersonate? I was logged off first when I edited it, then I logged in. Which was REALLY stupid on my part... but whatever. I'm blocked for a day. Spririt[[User Talk:Spiritcloud48|"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!]] 14:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Stop. Now. OK, look, there's no rule against posting links to wikias, but, stop saying we all hate warriors wiki, and kitsufox and Eu. There is no reason to hate those users. You may post links to a wikia, but stop posting that we hate ww and Eu and kitsufox here. --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 19:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright. You're right. I have the flu, and today hasn't been great for me, and you can have Blueclaw back. I overreacted. I just hate the stupid. "Oh, my stupid kits have special powers!" Enough already! It's stupid! --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 19:30, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hollypaw, Cedarmoss, Tatterfall and lies. Hi, you told me to type all that stuff up about HollyxTatter, and none of it was true at all! Now Echo's probably mad at me, and countless users are going to think I enjoy making up lies, and that I think I rp Cedarmoss and Tatterfall. So don't ask me to do anything else with Hollypaw because she's your rp! If you're too lazy to rp her yourself, put her up for adoption. Don't run about getting ''me ''to practically type up your lies for you. Thanks, [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page Category:Signatures 17:16, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello Zoe. I have seen and heard everything. Due to your immature behaviour, I have decided that I am going to ban you for a month. Grow up if you want to come here. This is the third time you've been banned? No, fourth. Never do this again. 23:11, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blueclaw Next time ask me, more users are here and might want some. Next time you want your character back, ask me first. GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 22:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Am I a Christian? I am proudly a servant of God, and my cat resembles that with her cross necklace. It shows that I am a child of God and am loved by Him. Try reading the Bible; for its the Lord's Word, and he wrote it especially for us so that we could be in a relationship with Him. He loves all of us, no matter how badly we sin. He created us in His unique ways, as he created the universe. He gave the world to us! Without Him, we wouldn't be in existance. Nothing would. He died on the cross for our sins, and rose again on the third day. Jesus Christ is all-powerful, everlasting, awesome, Creater, Prince of Peace. Amen. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: You can't make me do anything. You may take a first look at all my cats on my ''charries page and notice it's much smaller. Also, since when were you or Clara leader of ShadowClan? :/ Listen, follow my rules, you'll be fine. Ok? I don't want to fight. (btw, your icon is SUPER cute :3) Mkay, also,I would talk to Bracken- bout the Darkstrike killing thing. Also, me and Fox agreed that Shadowpaw and Evilpaw won't be killing anyone. At least for a long time. ;) Re: Hollypaw, Shadowpaw, and Evilpaw That sounds awesome :L Anyway, maybe Hollypaw could mate with Evilpaw o.o? Foxclaw33I love Foxpaw :) 20:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tatterfall isn't going to be leader of ShadowClan, I don't roleplay him any more, he dosen't exsit. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny']]Keep On Smiling :D 12:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Silverfoot I wasn't on the IRC at all today before now. My main nicks on the IRC are ArticWolf, Seirra and iKiba. I am an OP there. So I'm assuming Clara did it. Do not rename any pages from ShadowClan. Ever. Again. '''Sakura-chan 21:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Falconpaw First off, this is not a friendly message. #''DO NOT LIE'' #''DO NOT RENAME A PAGE UNDER A FALSE NAME'' #''DO NOT IMPERSONATE'' Echo was never on the IRC, she was at school, so I would goddamn like it if you did not impersonate her and say she was on under the name "Silverfoot" or whatever, she is currently only using 3 nicks. I will report you next time you do, and I will cut the message off here, 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful Re: IRC I'm already on ;) -Nanashi Who am I? 17:12, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm _Darkcloud_ -ナナシWho am I?Vampire Kit 17:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm Yatz. I just heard about this wiki. 21:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about joining. I'm running a wiki. 21:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) It's Warriors theory wiki. No I don't know him. 21:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) About Foxclaw... WAAAAAAAAAA! Im soooo sorry! I am forgiving Foxclaw! Oh all you ppl on the internet, plz forgive me! I was just trying to help me friend! I am still confused! I am sooo sorry to everyone! Please don't think I'm a meanie! I feel very bad right now...and I was crying this morning and thikning: WHAT THE HECK WAS I DOING!? I just popped a gasket or something......I am just really stupid aren't I? I am so sorry for how stupid I was, please everyone on this website forgive me. :( :( ;( ;( SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 22:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC) OMG!! Oh Zoe! Thank you Thank you Thank you! Plz sign the peace treaty on Foxclaw's talk page! I don't how I could ever thank you for accepting. I sometimes get a little stupid sometimes (or really REALLY stupid) So Thank you soooo much! SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 22:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sweetpaw :Seriously. You didn't get my message? I LEFT. BRACKENSTAR ISN'T MY CAT ANYMORE. So scram! 14:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC)(Echo) Hi! Sure, I'll roleplay Brownkit! HollyleafOfThunderclan 17:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Moonstar? :Hey, Zoe! I noticed one of Pansyfur's most recent quotes was her speaking to Moonstar. Did you see Moonpelt on the IRC? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :That's a bit odd, I've never seen Moon use that nick name. But, he hasn't been on in forever, maybe he's trying to shake things up or something xD Thank you so much for replying! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm a bit confused at how to start role-playing brownkit. I've never role-played a StarClan cat before and am not quite sure how to do it and what I can have him do. Please help me! HollyleafOfThunderclan 02:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It does help! HollyleafOfThunderclan 21:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay! May I roleplay one of Rainbowpelt's kts?The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 19:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC)